


Sightseeing

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Castles, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Protectiveness, Sightseeing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee could do without touring the ruins that are Ryo’s idea of unmissable sights to see.





	Sightseeing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 41: Creepy at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“Wow! This place is really…”

“Creepy?” Dee cut in before his partner could finish what he was saying.

Ryo threw Dee a mildly exasperated look. “Old. I was going to say old.”

Dee nodded as if Ryo had just confirmed his opinion. “Creepy.”

“Dee…”

“No! Look, I know you don’t believe in ghosts and stuff, but just because you don’t doesn’t mean you’re automatically right. You say ghosts don’t exist because you’ve never seen one; I say they do, because I have, more than once. You can tell me as often as you want that I was just imaginin’ things, that it was a trick of the light or something equally ordinary and explainable, but you weren’t there; you haven’t seen the things I have. If you had, you’d think differently.”

Ryo sighed. “I suppose we’ll just have to agree to disagree.”

“Fine.” After all, what else could Dee say? They’d had this argument a couple of times already on this vacation, thanks to Ryo’s insistence that they visit as many ‘historical’ buildings and places of interest as possible while they were in England. That meant churches and cathedrals, stately homes, Stone Age sites, and castles, both ruined and still more or less intact. This one was somewhere between the two, some parts still standing and other reduced to rubble. Ryo loved it, said it was atmospheric, and happily snapped off photos, but to Dee it was… well, creepy, like some weird ancient creature hunched against a backdrop of leaden clouds, with the wind howling mournfully through narrow windows and around crumbling walls. If it weren’t for Ryo, Dee would’ve gone straight back to the car, but he wasn’t about to leave his lover here all alone, at the mercy of whatever entities might lurk in the gloom.

Not that he’d be entirely alone, there were a handful of other tourists mooching about, taking in the sights, and anyway Ryo was perfectly capable of taking care of himself against any corporeal threat, but that wasn’t what worried Dee. He was more concerned about the other kinds of dangers that Ryo, with his complete disregard of the possibility of anything supernatural, would likely overlook. Ryo wasn’t particularly religious, but Dee… Well, he’d been raised Catholic and still believed in God, even if he wasn’t a regular churchgoer these days. Hopefully his belief would be enough to provide some degree of protection against any disembodied spirits they might encounter.

“Come on, let’s take a look around inside the tower; according to the guidebook it’s perfectly safe.”

By that, Dee knew Ryo meant it was structurally sound, but he’d read the guidebook too, and the tower was haunted by at least two ghosts, making going inside a less than appealing prospect. Nevertheless, he followed Ryo across the short, uneven grass and into the shadowed interior of the castle keep.

The gloom inside felt oppressive to Dee, but Ryo obviously didn’t notice. Dee stuck close. Yep, creepy was the only way to describe it!

The End


End file.
